


F U T U R E T A L E

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alot of gayness, Assassin - Freeform, But it's not actual incest it's just rumor, Child/Teen Abandondment, Dark Undertale, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Leaving, Gunwounds are pretty common tbh, I should have written it earlier., M/M, New Human, Pft tbh I'm just wanting to be a good writer and this has been in mind for about a year now, Sibling Rivalry, Soul Fusion (No; not sexually.), There might be a bit of incest implied, Third-person, Undertale AU, futuretale, so there's that.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: What awaited monsters on the surface then, was, well, what you’d expect. Rolling plains and trees near a lake, where the humans of the range told them to live. The monsters obliged, happy to be able to see the sun again, though most monsters then had been born in the mountain.Monsters were happy.Humans, on the other hand…





	1. Prologue

_Everyone knows the story of the freedom of Mt. Ebott. Frisk, human, angel of the Sea, freed monsters from their rocky prison._

_Many months later…_

_…_

_What awaited monsters on the surface then, was, well, what you’d expect. Rolling plains and trees near a lake, where the humans of the range told them to live. The monsters obliged, happy to be able to see the sun again, though most monsters then had been born in the mountain._

_Monsters were happy._

_Humans, on the other hand…_

_…_

_Months upon the surface passed, humans became more and more agitated as time went on. Monsters simply became happier and happier. Even the masterminded flower and depressed skeleton were happy for once in their lives._

_One night though..._

_…humans attacked._

_…!..._

_And they shot down King Asgore._

_And they killed three commoners for resisting, and injured ten others._

_And they chased monsters back into their mountain._

_Thankfully, though, no other monsters were killed after the commoners. Thankfully as well, Asgore had survived, but one of his eyes was blinded from the bullet._

_Monsters, depressed and tired from the attack, slowly sunk back into the old lives they had. Most monsters had been able to grab most basic things and sacred hand-me-downs, and most monsters had left their most important things in their old homes, as the mountain had been left open in the way it was; for ‘tourists’ as the humans claimed._

_Those who didn’t and had lost their belongings were either offered free housing until they could build themselves up again, or they served themselves unto the street._

_The humans resealed Ebott’s barrier, and proceeded to raid the monster’s former homes, and then burn them all down._

_The lake became contaminated with the ashes, and the field’s flora was down to the soil, and the tree’s bark and leaves darkened and smelt smokey._

_The area was deemed unsafe to live in, and wouldn’t recover for years._

_Monsters settled down back into their old lives again, inter-species-breeding suddenly sprang in its popularity, the monsters hoping that if they were ever freed again they’d be strong and healthy enough to fight back._

_The former Queen had taken the Angel, and parented them until they could start their own life, or if monsters forgot when they’d led them to._

_To this day, monsters are still unsure if the Angel was a Devil, or if they wanted everything to be fine._

_The monsters would never figure it out, but the Angel or any other human that would fall down would never be trusted again._

_The Angel, unfortunately, was executed by the Royal Guard, the King nor did the Guard’s Captain have control of the killing. Their soul was sent to the Royal Scientist in hopes of bringing them back._

_Sadly, she couldn’t, and the ex-Queen was once again heart-broken. Aside from that, the Royal Scientist had lost both her children, the father a former Royal Scientist. One of her children a stillborn. The other, a son, one who had seen the surface for the first years of his life, died in a duel to an unknown competitor._

_The ex-Queen has also had another son, half-brother of the Royal Scientist’s son._

_The mountain slowly replenished itself._

_Then, the unexpected and unwanted happened._

_…_

_…_

_Another human fell into their home._


	2. Ch. 1

The ground suddenly fell beneath the small child, falling into a large hole after tripping a vine. Golden flowers came closer to their face as they came closer to the ground.

Their head hit hard unto the ground and darkness engulfed them.

In their unconsciousness, a dream- or vision, rather- crossed their eyes.

“Frisk?” A small skeleton blinked large orange eyes, “The Angel of the Sea? You brought us here?”

The human saw grass and trees behind the small skeleton, then, suddenly, the grass slowly turned black, and the trees darker.

The small skeleton’s voice rang again, “You did this to us, Frisk! I’ll never forgive you!” The voices of many more people- gnarly, growly, airy, high and deep- all merged to one, the small skeleton’s in lead.

“ _YOU DID THIS TO US!_ ”

The young human woke again, lying in air, a warmth around them. They curled into the embrace.

“Ah, look at that,” A voice rang above them, soft yet sort of deep, they looked up. A white goat, with soft blue eyes, looking down at them; they felt their face heat at him. “The human’s awake.”

He smirked, looking up for a moment. The human looked around, the place they were in now had purple rocky walls, with vines going up them. Scarlet leaves lining the floor. The goat took them up silver steps, walking through the doorway.

In the next room, six silver large buttons were on the floor, and a golden lever was on a wall.

The goat hummed and stopped, glancing down at them. The human looked back up, their head tilting in question.

“You think you can walk, human?”

The human nodded slowly after a short thought, and the goat leaned to set them down. The human wobbled for a moment, grabbing onto his leg. The goat chuckled, the human stood again, letting go of his pant leg.

They looked up, realizing how much taller the goat was to them. The goat knelled, ruffling their hair. Their eyes widened, noticing the sharp maybe half-foot long horns on his head that curled back slightly.

The goat smirked, “My name is Corbel,” he started, “And this is the Ruins. Sadly for you, I can’t guarantee your escape of this mountain. Have you heard the stories of the Siege of Ebott?”

The human nodded.

“You’re in Mt. Ebott, but you must have known that, right?”

They nodded again.

“Things haven’t been great since we’ve been sealed again. But, that’s a story for later… what’s your name?”

“D… Delta…” they softly mumbled.

“Delta?”

They nodded for a third time.

Corbel stood again, “Lovely name. Anyway, I’m sure you’ve noticed those buttons there.” The human stared at them. “Go up and press four, alright? Not the two in the center, got that?”

The human nodded, stepping forward slowly, still unsure if they could walk. Corbel quietly followed, leaving to stand near the lever. They stepped on the button, stumbling as it quickly went down under them.

Corbel snorted at them. They then stepped on the other three buttons, swearing to prepare themselves for the drop everytime, but stumbling anyway. After all four were pressed, the goat pressed the lever, a door flicking itself open.

“Come,” he commanded, going through the door. They followed, and he stopped at a short wooden bridge.

“Puzzles are a common thing here,” he told them, “I suppose you can read those signs if you want.”

The human nodded, walking to the sign on the lighter purple path.

_“…”_

The human frowned, going off to read the other one.

_“Stay on the path.”_

Groaning, they followed back to Corbel, already at the end of the room.

“Flick the marked levers.”

They nodded, doing as they were told, staying on the light purple stones. They did the same to the second, and spikes behind the goat had shot down.

He nodded, going again. In the next room, a dummy stood on its stand.

“As a human here after The Freedom, monsters will attack you. Try either fighting or talking to the dummy.” Corbel told them, extending his arm forward.

They did as they were told, going up to the dummy, and softly poked it. Corbel stood by the next doorway, seeming half-satisfied and half-confused. The human followed him, the next room had a weird path, going up and down awkwardly.

Corbel kept walking, they kept up, making small notes of the path.

“That room’s path is this one’s blueprint,” Corbel explained, a field of spikes above water stretched before them, “Can you figure out where to go without getting stabbed?”

They looked up at him, eyes wide in fear. Corbel snorted, extending a hand for them. They grabbed onto it, allowing him to lead across the spikes.

Corbel let go of their hand, a long hallway going on.

“Rigged race to the end!” He exclaimed, ears bouncing as he ran a moment, then he disappeared in a maroon light. The human stared for a moment, then started to walk along the hallway.

Vines and ivy curled up the walls, reaching out among the purple bricks. They walked on for minutes, a random white pillar was at the end of the hallway. As they reached it, they expected Corbel to emerge. When he didn’t they looked around behind it.

He wasn’t there.

They felt a twinge of fear. Ebott, home of monsters, monsters who loathed humans; and they were a human now alone in Ebott.

They sighed, crossing their arms and tightly holding onto their sides. They walked through the doorway, the next room had leaves all over the floor; and a shining star hovered above one of the piles.

They walked up to the star, lightly touching it. A white flashed in their eyes, and the star made a clicking noise. They drew back quickly, staring at it.

_“File Saved.”_

They stepped back, and looked around, another doorway was northward. They went through the doorway.

Red leaves were laid in a square around a pedestal, a bowl on top of it, and two waterways on either side of the room. Inside the bowl laid circular candies, wrapped in half-transparent white and green striped paper; through the filter the candies looked amber with white and purple spots. A sign laid on the front of the bowl.

_“Please take one.”_

They smirked, eyes narrowing. One by one, they took the candies out of the bowl, stuffing the small candies into their sweater’s hand-pocket. At three, the bowl suddenly slapped itself off the pedestal, shattering on the ground. The sign changed.

_“Oh, no! You’ve taken too many monster candies.”_

The human stared for a moment, then went up and leaned down to the bowl, trying to grab another. Instead, the bowl smacked a flat side of its ceramic sides against their hand, making a hissing noise.

They growled, their teeth clenching as they mentally scolded themself. They walked out of the room, tapping the star again, _‘saving’_ again; to keep their candies.

The white flashed, and the click sounded again.

_“File saved.”_


End file.
